


hora de escapar

by bitehard



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: And Some Porn, Introspection, M/M, Possessive Behavior, it's all about the repression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: No es que Five no sienta, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer. Simplemente es que compartimentaliza mejor.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	hora de escapar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earwen_neruda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earwen_neruda/gifts).



> No tengo excusa para esto y lo peor de todo es que van a venir más.

_I've saved records of your tenderness that you say don't exist (Torres)_

* * *

A Five no le sorprende que Diego haya crecido como lo ha hecho. No era así con trece años, claro, medio tartamudo y siempre el verdadero segundón, y no solo por el número. Exceptuando, claro, a Vanya, todos los demás tenían poderes muy distinguidos y los de Diego y Luther siempre fueron más… Menos vistosos, y no debería haber sido así pero era la realidad. Diego nunca supo aplacar su rebeldía a los deseos de su padre como lo hizo Luther, que se erguía en su altura impresionante ya con trece años y se quedaba siempre por encima, casi sin esfuerzo. Ganas indecibles de complacer de Diego mezcladas con sentimiento de inferioridad nunca dieron buenos resultados.

Diego pensaba que estaba en igualdad de condiciones con Luther, pero nunca tuvo por dónde empezar.

Así que Five se come su sandwich y se aparece y desaparece mientras habla con el piloto automático, que es lo único que necesita para hablar con sus hermanos, y repasa mentalmente todos los detalles de su aspecto. La cicatriz, el negro, las horas de gimnasio que se dejan ver en los músculos del cuello que le permite ver la camiseta. La actitud de Batman venido a menos, un Jason Todd de pacotilla que pretende que por ponerse una máscara y tratar mal a la gente que quiere los demás no van a ver lo que hay por debajo: esa misma inseguridad, la falta de una voluntad realmente clara, siempre a dos ataques verbales malintencionados de volver a tartamudear. 

*

Todo fachada, lo cual Five podría respetar si no fuera porque la masculinidad es el 101 de las fachadas, la más fácil de crear y, por lo tanto, la más fácil de romper. No es la de Five, orientada a objetivos, es Diego, al que se le escapan las buenas intenciones por las costuras. Es el que más fuerte ladra y desprecia a Klaus y el primero que es incapaz de decirle que no. Five no se molesta en escucharle; escuchar a Klaus es caer en sus trampas y ya era terrible cuando era pequeño y por el poco tiempo que ha visto no ha mejorado con la adolescencia. Klaus es peligroso cuando se lo permite. No, no hay que darle espacio porque se cuela por cualquier rendija, como un gato. Pero Diego lo hace, y cuando Klaus o Luther no miran la dureza en sus ojos se diluye.

Con Vanya tiene más problemas pero es que Vanya cometió, a ojos de Diego, el pecado más imperdonable: la deslealtad. 

Y _aún así_ pasará. Con Diego todo pasa.

*

Lo que le sorprende a Five no es cómo ha crecido Diego, sino que le guste. 

Se nutre de esos momentos que atisba mientras le observa, al principio al mismo nivel que a los demás, porque es su manera de categorizarlos y saber absolutamente todo de cada miembro de la familia, sus puntos fuertes y sus puntos débiles, lo que sigue igual y lo que ha cambiado. Como si aún estuvieran haciendo de superhéroes con doce años y todos se ocupaban de lo suyo pero Five tenía que saber en todo momento dónde estaba todo el mundo para coordinar sus ataques. 

Esto no es tan diferente. 

Pero cuando ya está situado se queda sin excusas y aún así no puede parar de buscar esas fisuras en las que ve más de Diego, quiere hurgar en la herida, quiere saberlo _todo_.

La curiosidad mató al gato y parece que Five no aprende.

*

Diego y Five no se parecen en casi nada, ni siquiera en cómo enfocan... No es que Five no sienta, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer. Simplemente es que compartimentaliza mejor. Ésto es solo una manera de quitar tensión, al final. 

"Ésto" es Diego, desnudo a su lado en la cama, dormido como un tronco. Casi puede notar el calor que emana; Diego siempre está ardiendo. Boca abajo, confiado; cuando Five se incorpora para apoyarse contra el cabecero estira el brazo, aún dormido, sólo se queda tranquilo cuando llega a tocarle. 

No es una buena idea pero tampoco se le puede culpar a Five por querer esto. Es culpa de Diego, de esos ojos que pone cuando se le ve vulnerable, por esa expresión corporal que siempre dice “os quiero”, que siempre dice “a pesar de todo moriría por vosotros” que dice “vuestro”. Five moriría por sus hermanos; haría lo que fuera y _eso_ sí que es algo que puede respetar. 

*

Le ha cambiado la respiración y Five sabe que está ya despierto y mirándole aunque él tenga los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás. No quiere que hable. Le escucha suspirar y cuando por fin abre los ojos se está haciendo el dormido; arañando los segundos hasta que no pueda fingir más y entonces Five dé la noche por acabada y se desaparezca de la habitación. Five no puede dejar que piense que hay más, porque el mundo se va a acabar, porque Diego moriría por sus hermanos y _moriría por él_ y, sinceramente, es un crío, aún. Five ya ha vivido varias vidas, no es quien necesita protección entre ellos dos. 

Five ha estado con gente, una vez que empezó a matar, pero nunca puedes dormir con nadie en su ámbito de trabajo porque puede llegar una orden en medio de la noche y directamente no te vas a despertar. Siempre le ha quedado Dolores, claro, pero... 

Diego es _tan_ malo fingiendo que duerme, de verdad. Es casi entrañable. Five solo necesita un segundo de debilidad para que la balanza se incline; los músculos de la espalda ondulan y acerca los dedos a ellos, sin tocarlos, simplemente sacando de su memoria la textura conocida de los mismos. Deja escapar el aire y roza con la yema su omóplato, y solo con una caricia puede ver que a Diego se le pone la carne de gallina. 

Diego levanta la cabeza de la almohada y le mira. Acerca la boca a su rodilla, muerde suave. Y esa mirada. 

Ah, piensa Five, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, mientras apoya la mano sobre su nuca. Él también tiene un punto débil, claro. Al final, invariablemente, acaba cayendo. 

*

Y es que siempre le ha quedado Dolores, pero, joder. Dolores estaba tan, _tan_ fría. 

*

—Piensas demasiado. 

—No existe algo así como _pensar demasiado_ , Diego, aunque tu pequeño cerebro no consiga comprenderlo —dice Five, pero su tono no queda tan seguro cuando se le escapa a mitad de frase un casi-gemido que Five no piensa reconocer haber hecho. Sabe que mirar hacia abajo va a hacer que todo se descontrole pero no puede evitarlo. 

El pelo de Diego le hace cosquillas en el interior de los muslos. Su boca está ocupada en otra cosa pero Five intenta no centrarse demasiado en eso, en la nariz rozándole el estómago y en los ruidos que hace el bendito cuando consigue que a Five se le escapen las caderas. Tiene uno de los pies sobre su hombro y le empuja hacia él con el talón, suave, lo justo para que Diego lo note. Si mira más hacia abajo, puede ver cómo embiste contra la cama, los músculos del culo marcándose cada cierto tiempo. 

—Diego —dice, y solo con escuchar el tono Diego para, aún con los labios alrededor de su polla, la lengua moviéndose en el calor. Jesús, piensa Five, un día de estos le va a matar con esa boca que tiene.

Solo hay una manera de que esté más guapo. Le coge del pelo y le levanta un poco la cabeza, Diego se deja hacer y cuando _entiende_ , Five ve cómo su culo se tensa, se aprieta contra el colchón y es, joder, nadie le puede culpar. Nadie le puede culpar de agarrarse con su propia mano y precipitarse al orgasmo derramándose sobre su cara de ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, en los labios rojos y en la lengua entre ellos y en las mejillas que necesitan ya un afeitado. 

Le marca como suyo: cuidado, no tocar, peligro de muerte.

—Dale, Diego—dice, _cielo_ , quiere decirle, _pequeño,_ es lo que se calla, metiéndole los restos del líquido blanco del labio hacia dentro con el pulgar.

 _Mío_ , es lo que todo su cuerpo pugna por dejar salir y lo único que realmente le cuesta guardar. 

Diego serpentea con la mano bajo él y en segundos se está corriendo contra su muslo, extendiendo por él el semen que mancha su cara, evitando gemir su nombre como si sirviera de algo, como si Five no supiera ya que es lo que quiere decir. 

*

El espejo del baño le devuelve su reflejo. A veces no se reconoce a sí mismo, la imagen distorsionada entre los cambios de edades, el tiempo de estar solo, el volver a crecer de la nada. Quizá es eso. Quizá pueda culpar a haber pasado la pubertad de nuevo, y supone que lo haría si Five se permitiese engañarse a sí mismo. 

Diego aparece en la puerta. También se ha vestido y le mira por el espejo, apoyado contra el marco. Otra vez esa mirada, como a Klaus, como a Luther, como a Vanya. _Lo daría todo por vosotros._ Lleva puesta una camiseta negra de tirantes. Five la odia. 

—Tengo que… —pero Diego niega con la cabeza y el final de la frase muere antes de que termine de pronunciarlo. 

Diego hace amago de acercarse a él y Five ya ha tenido un momento de debilidad. No se puede permitir otro. Puede ver en el espejo que Diego sabe un segundo antes de que desaparezca lo que va a hacer y hay más resignación que decepción en su mirada. 

Se imagina lo que diría. “¿Qué hemos dicho de desaparecerte en medio de una conversación?”, “Eso no era una conversación, Diego”, “Oh, sí que lo era”. Chasquea la lengua. En su mente Diego siempre es un poco más listo.

Cuando el mundo de afuera le recibe, con el frío mordiéndole los talones, Five se deja regodearse en el recuerdo de dónde estaba hace un rato. Pasados unos momentos suspira, agita la cabeza y lo deja atrás, al menos por el momento.

No se puede permitir más distracciones. Al fin y al cabo el mundo no se va a salvar sólo. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
